Because You're Family
by fantasydancer
Summary: This is a tag to episode 9.03. What does Dean have to say about Kevin disobeying orders? Maybe this is also a chance to prove to the kid that he's not alone and is very much cared for. Contains non-sexual spanking of a male teenager by an older adult male. Don't like. Don't read.


**_Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking of a male teenager by an older adult male. Don't like. Don't read. _**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned it, don't ya think this would be in the episode?_**

**_A/N: I say 'beating' several times throughout the text, so just let me make this clear that I did _****not****_ use that word because Dean _****is****_ beating Kevin. I used it because it sounds like something the Winchester's would say rather than 'spanking.' Also, I was in a rush and barely edited this at all, so please forgive the many grammatical errors. But anywho, enjoy!_**

_"__Because I'm useful."_ Kevin spat.

"_Because you're family."_ Dean retorted. After a moment he added, _"After all the crap we've been through, after all the good that you've done...man, if you don't think that we would die for you...I don't know what to tell you." _Tears that had welled in Kevin's eyes started falling as Dean continued. _"Because you, me, Sam and Cas, we are all we've got. But hey, if none of that matters to you, then I won't stop you."_

Kevin shook his head, and lowered his eyes. His voice broke as he spoke. "No. No, it does. It does. It's just…" He looked back to Dean. He looked so young and lost. So scared and alone.

Dean placed his hands on Kevin's shoulders. "I know. Hey, look, I know." Kevin did his best to gulp back his tears, and Dean gave in and pulled the kid into a hug. "We'll figure something out about your mom. But after this whole mess is over, alright?" He felt Kevin nod, so he pulled back.

"Alright." Kevin swiped a sleeve over his face. "Alright." He gave Dean a small smile.

Dean returned it faintly. "Okay, how about we get you settled down for a nap, eh?" He put a hand on Kevin's back and began leading him to a room. It suddenly occurred to him that Kevin didn't have a room of his own, and Dean started to wonder when the kid had last slept.

"I'm not a little kid, Dean." Kevin protested.

"Yeah, well."

"And I need to help you guys anyways."

"We can manage. Besides, you and I need to have a little chat. And you're gonna want to rest afterwards."

Kevin froze. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Thankfully they'd reached a vacant bedroom anyways, so all Dean had to do was grab the kid by his shirt collar and push him in. He closed the door behind them, not bothering to lock it. Sam wouldn't disturb them. He had seen the determined look on Dean's face when they heard what had happened from Crowley, and knew his brother meant business.

Kevin stumbled, the book bag falling off his slender shoulders, and Dean felt a moment of grief at having to put the kid through something else today. "Try what that chick threatened you with earlier."

Kevin looked puzzled at first, but then his eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Dean's face was set. "I sure as hell would. And I sure as hell am."

"But-but, Dean! I'm not a kid!"

"Maybe not, but you are like a brother to me. If Sam does something stupid, he gets his ass beat. And you disobeyed me when I told you not to go in there and talk to Crowley."

Kevin's eyes were wide with fright and Dean wondered for a moment if the kid had ever even _been_ spanked before. He reached out cautiously and grabbed Kevin's arm. "Hey, hey. Don't look so scared. We're gonna talk first. Just answer yes or no. Okay?"

Kevin hesitated, but then nodded. Dean led him over to the bed and sat them down, keeping a reassuring and restraining hand on the young prophet's arm. He wasn't certain the kid wouldn't try to bolt, if given the chance.

"Alright, so first question." Dean started once they were settled. "Do you realize how freaked to hell I was when you didn't answer?"

Kevin looked down and bit his lip. After a moment, he shook his head. "I didn't think you'd even care."

Dean drew his lips together in a thin line. "Well, now you know I do, right?" Kevin nodded, and Dean drew a breath for his next question. "Next question. Did I, or did I not, tell you specifically not to talk to Crowley?"

"I thought you said these were going to be yes or no questions." Kevin mumbled.

"If you'd rather, we can always have the ass beating first."

"No, no, no! I'm good. Um…you told me not to talk to him."

Dean nodded. "And what did you do?"

Kevin grimaced. "I talked to him. And roughened him up a bit."

Dean lifted his eyebrows. "That too, though I'm not really upset about that. What I'm upset with is the fact that you disobeyed me. Look, I give you an order, I expect you to obey it, understand?"

Kevin nodded, looking down. "Yeah. Yeah, I understand."

Dean nodded once before continuing, "Good. Now that we've had a come to Jesus moment, I have a few more questions for you." Kevin looked up at him expectantly. "Have you ever been spanked before?"

Kevin shifted uncomfortably. "A few times when I was younger." He scoffed. "Mom had a wicked wooden spoon."

Dean chuckled lightly. "I could see that. Alright, so you have a general idea of how this is gonna go."

Kevin took this as his last moment to plead for mercy. "Dean, come on. I mean, I'm not a kid anymore! Don't you think this is a little overkill?"

"Overkill?" Dean gave him an incredulous look. "Are you friggin' kidding me? Crowley could have killed you! Man," Dean shook his head. "I can't lose someone else."

Kevin stared at him. Dean was always so strong, so cocky and arrogant. But he cared so much. Kevin didn't want him to lose anyone else.

With this in mind, Kevin stood. "You're right." He whispered. "I'm really sorry."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. He'd expected more of a fight than that. But he wasn't going to argue, so instead he nodded. "I know. Now, jeans off. And while you're at it, shoes too. You're going to bed after this."

Kevin's movements were slow and robotic. He carefully unlaced his shoes and placed them at the foot of the bed. Then he undid his jeans, stepped out of them, folded them, and placed them on the dresser. He returned to stand by the bed where Dean sat patiently waiting. Dean placed a hand on Kevin's back and gave him a small shove forward with a command. "Come on, kid. Over you go."

But Dean was met with only resistance. He didn't think Kevin was doing it intentionally. The kid was merely staring wide-eyed at his lap like it was a waiting vat of poisonous snakes.

"Kevin." Dean gave him a slightly harder push, and the boy shook his head. He swallowed hard and lowered himself over Dean's knees with a muttered, "Sorry."

"S'alright." Dean reassured him, knowing it had been years since the kid had last been faced with this disturbing reality. He waited for a moment while Kevin squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable. When the kid finally huffed and despaired of finding a position where Dean's thighs didn't bite into his gut, Dean chuckled inwardly. He remembered vividly what it felt like, and he was used to Sam complaining about his "too muscle-y legs."

He wrapped his left arm around Kevin's waist, and brought his other hand down sharply on the full of Kevin's upturned bottom. The prophet gasped, and jerked, but didn't try to break free, even as Dean set into a steady rhythm.

Dean was never much of one to lecture during a spanking. It wasn't his style. He liked to talk before giving one instead, and rather let his hand do the talking after a spanking had begun.

It wasn't long before Kevin was squirming and grunting. His breathing had gotten heavier, and he seemed close to the verge of tears. Dean paused, and rubbed the kid's back a second before undoing his belt and pulling it through the loops.

Kevin jolted, and let out a quiet sob. "Dean. Dean, please. I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

Dean tugged down Kevin's boxers to reveal a rather dark pink bottom, and elicit a new wave of tears from the adolescent. "Almost done, kid." Dean tried to make his voice gentle. "Just eighteen, and we're good. Slate'll be wiped clean." One swat for each year Kevin had been alive. It was the same his dad had done, so Dean swallowed hard and steeled his heart.

He laid down the licks fast, still controlling his strength accordingly. He just wanted this over as much Kevin did. It was somewhere around the tenth mark that Kevin really started bucking up. He cried out with each blow after that, especially when Dean targeted his sit-spots and thighs.

Finally, it was over. Dean landed the last lick, and dropped the belt on the floor. God, why was it so hard to punish one of his little brothers? Whether they were blood or adoptive, it friggin' _hurt_ to cause them any sort of pain.

Dean rubbed Kevin's heaving back, letting the kid cry himself out. It was probably better that way. Kevin needed the release of tears after today.

It had been years since Dean had offered real comfort to Sammy after a spanking. A few pats on the back, maybe a tight bear hug if things were rough, so Dean was a little lost at first on how to comfort the kid. He was only eighteen though, so maybe it might be good to go with what Dean would have done with Sam when Sam was eighteen.

Dean started speaking lowly. Nonsense, soothing words that Kevin wouldn't have to think about, but would settle his mind. He only paused once, just long enough to pull the kid's boxers back up. After a bit, when the compulsive sobs had stopped and Kevin was only crying silent tears, Dean helped him up. Only for the young Prophet of the Lord to barrel into him, and wrap his arms tightly around Dean's waist. Instinctively Dean hugged him back, one hand going to Kevin's hair. It was long, like Sammy's and Dean couldn't help comparing the two of them yet again.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Kevin mumbled.

Dean tucked the boy's head under his chin. "It's alright now, kiddo. You're forgiven. Slate's wiped clean. And I think it's time you got some rest, hmm?"

It wasn't easy to move the kid around. He was clingier than a leech and Dean could barely pull the covers down on the bed.

"Come on, Kev. Time for bed."

The prophet wined, but eventually extracted himself from Dean and climbed into bed, flopping down on his stomach. The corner of Dean's lips twitched. He pulled the blankets up around the already drowsing kid before ruffling his hair affectionately. With a last fond glance, Dean turned off the light and exited the room.


End file.
